The time is now
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Lana decides to take back her words and talk to Clark
1. Default Chapter

Chloe opened the door to her house to do some homework. Whos evil idea was it to give  
  
them homework over Christmas break? She walked past Lana, who was lying down on  
  
the couch.  
  
"Hey Chloe" Lana sounded as if she had just woken up  
  
"Oh hi" Chloe said back "Are you OK?"  
  
Lana looked like she had just been hit by a truck.  
  
Lana tried to smile "I don't know"  
  
Chloe sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
  
Lana shook her head "I don't know... It's just...."  
  
"Clark" Chloe finished  
  
Lana shook her head again.  
  
"Yes it is" Chloe said "You miss him, don't you?"  
  
Lana smiled "Yeah, I guess so.... The last time I saw him.. I, um, said something a little  
  
harsh"  
  
"What did you say?" Chloe asked  
  
"I kinda sorta told him I should stay away from him"  
  
Chloe flinched "Ouch..."  
  
"I really think it was just an effect of the pain killers.. But at the time.. It felt like I meant  
  
it... God, I am a horrible person"  
  
"No, you're not" Chloe smiled "You're a confused person"  
  
"Oh, Chloe, what should I do?" Lana almost whined  
  
Chloe smiled "If you love him, tell him"  
  
"I didn't think.. I love him..."  
  
Chloe nodded "Let's be honest here Lana, You love him, you always have. I'm not stupid  
  
here."  
  
Lana laughed "I want to talk to him"  
  
"Then do it, believe me, He'll be more than happy you want him back in your life"  
  
Lana smiled "You're right.. I'll go talk to him"  
  
She stalled for a second and then reached over and grabbed Chloe's hands looking her  
  
straight in the eyes.  
  
"Chloe, be completely honest with me. As a best friend and sorta sister... Do you have  
  
feelings for Clark still?"  
  
Chloe sighed "I'd be lying if I said no, but why should I deny him the one person that  
  
would make him happy... Lana go"  
  
Lana smiled at her, a sad kind of thankful smile "You're going to find someone. someone  
  
who sees how great of a person you are"  
  
Chloe smiled "Now cut the corny crap"  
  
Lana laughed. Chloe laughed too.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go get your man!"  
  
Lana got up and threw on a coat, she opened the door and gave one last look to Chloe.  
  
Chloe smiled and her giving her a 'get out of here' motion. Lana smiled back and walked  
  
out the door.  
  
She decided not to drive, she had a lot on her mind and decided to plan out what she  
  
should say to Clark so she didn't sound like a little idiot. She was on the third block when  
  
it started to rain... first lightly then heavily.  
  
"Great" Lana thought, sighing "I'm going to proclaim my love to him, and then faint on  
  
his porch"  
  
She could almost laugh, she was going to show up to his house soaked. She was freezing,  
  
she laughed again "and then die of pneumonia... fun"  
  
She decided to brave it out and walk over to his house... it was now or never. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clark opened the door to his house. As soon as he did he saw Lana, It was raining hard  
  
outside, freezing and there she was, no umbrella, no car no anything. She was soaked and shivering  
  
like crazy.  
  
"H-hi" She said to him, her teeth chattering. She took a deep breath.. It was him!  
  
"Hi" He said back, looking at her confused  
  
He had hardly talked to her sense she got out of the hospital when she had told him to  
  
stay away from her. He never would have guessed she'd she up at his house like this.  
  
"What's up?" He asked her, not knowing what to say  
  
"W-we need to t-t-talk" She shivered again "C-c-can I c-come in? I th-think I'm  
  
g-g-going t-to d-die" She said with humor  
  
"Oh c'mon. Come in before you freeze to death" He said, lightening up the mood  
  
Lana walked in "I'm s-sorry if I g-get your fl-floor wet"  
  
"It's OK" He said to her "Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm freezing" she said to him, smiling  
  
"Oh right, let me get you something to change into"  
  
She smiled at him. Still so gentlemanly, helping her out in ever way possible. He returned  
  
with a button down shirt and a pair of black shorts.  
  
"Is this OK?" He asked her  
  
"Yes" Lana smiled "I'll be right back"  
  
While she went to change he went to the stove and made her some coffee, she returned a  
  
few minutes later.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Lana?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why did you walk 2 miles in the pouring rain to get here?"  
  
"I didn't know it was going to rain" She smiled  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
"I wanted to talk, OK? I've missed you"  
  
He smiled at her "I've missed you too.. but you wanted to stay away from me..."  
  
She sighed "I'm scared,ok? But can you blame me?"  
  
He handed her a cup of coffee and she thanked him.  
  
"I can't blame you.. You've been through so much"  
  
They both sat down on the couch, Lana buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Are you OK?" Clark asked  
  
"I'm just a little confused.. and embarrassed.. and tired" She laughed  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Lana lifted her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek "I break just like a little girl..  
  
Thats whats wrong.. I break just like a weak, pathetic little girl"  
  
"Lana..."  
  
"I want it again" She sighed "I want us again... And I don't care how much I get hurt"  
  
He looked at her and she looked back up at him. She was saying everything he ever wanted to hear.  
  
"It's you.." She continued "You're the one good constant thing in my life" repeating the  
  
words she had said in the cave almost over a year ago "You are my reason for getting out  
  
of bed"  
  
It hit her like a ton of bricks what she had just said, she got up "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..  
  
I'm pathetic. .I'm a pathetic little idiot"  
  
"No Lana"  
  
He took her by the hand, pulling her back to him, this time, she was sitting on his lap and  
  
there was about an inch between their faces.  
  
"You shouldn't know that" she whispered to him  
  
"I should" He smiled "Because I feel the same way about you"  
  
The next thing they did was the most natural thing in the world, they kissed. They had not  
  
kissed so passionately or strongly sense the time under the tree before he left for  
  
Metropolis. They never wanted to stop, but eventually, they pulled apart.  
  
"I can't believe you walked two blocks in the pouring rain" He laughed  
  
She rubbed her head "Yeah.. not the best idea" she laughed  
  
"Feeling the effects?" he joked  
  
"That's what I get for deciding not to drive" She smiled  
  
"So, It's official now, right?" he asked  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"Us!.. We're a couple now"  
  
She smiled widely "It's official.... We're back together"  
  
"Who should we tell first?" He asked  
  
"Well from last time's experience I think the best thing to do would to tell Chloe right  
  
away"  
  
"Do you think she'll be OK with it?"  
  
Lana remembered what Chloe had said to her earlier "Yeah, she'll be fine"  
  
"So what do we do now?" He asked  
  
"Want to go see a movie?" She asked  
  
"Feeling up to it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She smiled  
  
"What should we see?" He asked  
  
"How about 'Stuck on you' have you seen that yet?"  
  
"The one about the Siamese twins" Clark asked  
  
"Yeah, It looks funny" Lana replied  
  
"Wow..." He remarked "Doesn't it seem like we have been going out forever?"  
  
"Yeah" She laughed "And we haven't even been together for two minutes!"  
  
"So, tomorrow, movie?" He smiled at her  
  
"Tomorrow.. Well I should be leaving"  
  
"Oh, let me drive you home.. I think it's still raining"  
  
She smiled at him "Thank you"  
  
"Do you think we should do it when we get to your place?"  
  
"Do what?" She asked  
  
"Tell Chloe"  
  
Lana nodded "Yeah, better now than when it's too late"  
  
"Okay" He put his arm around her waist "Let's go" 


End file.
